Relax
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: Two-shot. In which Spidey wants to help White Tiger relax, but end up with far more than he originally bargained for. Smut. All Necessary Warnings Apply. Please Read & Review for part 2 with all the 'interesting' stuff. XD


**Relax**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh. **

**Part 1 of 2**

**READ & REVIEW BITCHES!**

Ava wondered through the halls of the Helicarrier, mask pulled off, hair loose, and face pulled into its typical scowl. She was inspecting the damage done by the Dr. Doom Drones, when she heard the soft padding of covered feet coming down the hall towards her. She pulled the mask back over her features, and let her claws out. She waited until the feet were just steps away from her back when she whipped around, swung her leg out, and knocked the traveler to the ground. She dropped on top of him, and pressed her claws into his neck. She smirked at the almost frightened look that had appeared on Spider Man's face.

"Wow! It's just me Tiger!" He said with his hands held up in surrender. White Tiger shook her head with a laugh and stood, retracting her claws and turning away from the costumed man on the ground beneath her. Spider Man stood, and warily eyed her focused movements as she continued inspecting the hall. Her eyebrows were knitted together, and her lips were pressed into a tight line behind the mask.

"Hey. You know, it's been a long day… How about you and I go back to the lounge and chill; maybe watch a movie or something." Spidey tried, he had a deep feeling that this girl might need some help to relax. _And that's what Spider Man does; helps people in need…_

White Tiger turned back to face him, and he could see an almost not there smile on the corners of her lips. "Sure. Why not? I mean, we did almost die multiple times today…." She reasoned as she began the walk to the lounge, not waiting to see if Spider Man was following her or not. He jogged to catch up with her, and then broke into a run.

"Race you! Winner picks the movie!" He yelled, earning him an annoyed cry from White Tiger.

"You Cheater!" She took off after him in leaps and bounds, easily going over objects which Spidey had to run around, and she thought she was winning until she heard the tell-tale _Thwipp Thwipp_-ing sound, and the roars of laughter as he soared over her head. An idea came to mind to quiet him, and she couldn't quite help herself.

As he swung past her she took a run at the wall, leaping off and onto the other one higher, before taking a final crouch and launching herself onto Spider Man's back. He jumped in shock at her added wait on his back, but just continued to laugh. She tightened her arms around his shoulders slightly, and wrapped her legs around him from behind; ever so slightly frightened by moving through the air at such speeds from so high up.

"Hehe… Hold on tight Tiger!" He shouted as he let go of the piece of web he'd been swinging on and shot out another one. As they were sailing through the air White Tiger almost felt a desire to shriek like any other teen girl would have, but refrained to keep some on her pride intact. Instead she yet again gripped his shoulders tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut. _I am so happy he can't see my face right now!_ She thought.

Finally they arrived at the lounge, but when they were about 7 feet off the ground White Tiger dropped from Spider Man's back, touching the ground before he did. "I win Web Man." She mocked as he came to rest beside her.

"Yeh, well I carried you here!" he argued, his hands crossed in front of him.

"So what? I got here first Spidey. This is why I'm the logical one" she countered, before shaking her head once again and turning towards the shelf where the movie were kept. Spider Man wasn't going to give up that easily however.

"Yeh, well I'm a science freak! Compared to me, you know like zero about Biology, or Chemistry, or Physics!" to this Tiger just rolled her eyes and scoffed in exasperation.

"Whatever Parker. Just sit your ass down on the couch while I grab a movie," she sighed, skimming through the titles on the shelf, looking for something that they could both enjoy. She finally settled on some 80's flick about a little fuzzy creature that multiplies when it gets wet, and the copies go crazy and start destroying the town. She put it in the player, and walked into the adjoining bathroom as the adverts played. When she walked out she was wearing a pair of black baggy track pants and a white tank top. She plopped herself down on the couch beside Spider Man, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?! That suit is tight, and that mask is hells stuffy. You should know, Spider Man." She said, leaning back in the couch as the opening credits started. _She does raise a good point…_ he thought, before standing to do the same as White Tiger had. When he returned he was wearing his red and white boxer shorts and a black t-shirt, and White Tiger almost choked on the water she had gotten herself from the fridge.

"Hey! You're all up with flaunting your feline-esque body in front of me, so what's wrong with this?..." he said, doing a goofy hip wiggle that was probably pretty sexy in his mind. White Tiger almost dropped the bottle as she doubled over in laughter. _She's actually pretty cute when she laughs._ Spider Man thought. He dropped down beside her still giggling form on the couch and leant backwards as well.

"Ok. No more Spider Man or White Tiger stuff now, deal? Just Peter Parker and Ava Ayala watching a movie together. No talk about Doom, Fury, Nova, or any of the others," Peter said, tilting his head towards Ava. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Deal. Let's just… relax," she said, resting her head back and watching the movie. Peter let his eyes drift to her face occasionally, and every time he did it felt like a tiny spark. In the dark room the colors from the screen illuminated her features like a fireworks show, and reflected in her dark, mirror like eyes.

_**Hold up, everybody stop…**_

_**STOP! **_

_**How have I never noticed before, but Ava is actually SMOKING Hot! I mean, just look at her for a second… *refer to frozen scene behind him of Ava on the couch***_

_**I mean, she's athletic, independent, is absolutely STUNNING, and if I may say so myself without her hearing me – her rack, and her ass are amazing. I mean legit… how have I not noticed this before?! **_

_**Oh right, every time she's near me we're either fighting with each other or fighting some enemy that for some reason feels like taking over the world that day.**_

_**Ok, so we might have caused the whole Doom situation, but that's not the point…**_

_**The point is, I need to start paying more attention when she's wearing that skin tight suit!**_

_**Ok – Back to the movie.**_

Over the course of the film somehow the two of them had gravitated closer to each other without even realizing it. By the time the final credits had rolled Ava's head was situated on Peters' shoulder, and her breathing had evened out. Peter had been dozing himself, and as he shifted he managed to make Ava fall so that her head bumped onto his chest softly. He took a deep breath and watched as her head rose up and down slightly on his chest.

Peter had chosen to let himself fall asleep also, and when he woke they were in pitch blackness. He could feel their sleep adjusted position; he lying back fully on the couch, with Ava laying over him with her head laying on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He could tell he wouldn't be able to move until she woke, lest he wakes her himself. He let his head lay against the cushion, and he gently rubbed soothing circles over Ava's arm that he could reach.

_How can it be possible for someone so fierce can look so adorable when they're asleep? It just doesn't make any sense. One moment she's about ready to claw out my eyes, next she's making cute little grunting sounds in her sleep! It's just appalling! _Peter groans inwardly, tucking one of her stray hairs behind her ear. She mumbles something softly in her sleep, and shifts. Her stomach is now flush against his abdomen, and she is laying completely over him. Peter groans at the slight friction on a certain appendage, and his eyes snap wide as said appendage starts responding. Ava continues to shift, and as she does, her stomach continues to stimulate his growing problem through his thin boxers.

"Oh shit…" He whispers, his voice low and biting in the silent room.

"Peter? What's that…?" He hears Ava mutter sleepily through the silent room, her eyes fluttering in the moments after being awoken, her brain trying to calculate the thing poking into her abs.

* * *

**Review if you want a part 2, where all the goodness will occur :)**


End file.
